We Can Think of Better Things Than Tests
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: What each Marauder is thinking during their N.E.W.T.S. Rated safely. Who knows what could happen later on, lol.
1. Sirius

Title: We Can Think of Better Things Than Tests

Summary: What each Marauder is thinking during their N.E.W.T.S.

A/n I'm not so sure, if I should do the girls or not. Whatcha think?

First chapter: Sirius Black and History of Magic

Sirius stared at the parchment, his quill in his hand, his mind blank. 'How the hell is this ever going to apply to real life?' he thought. He looked over to James, who was obviously thinking the same thing, and Remus, who was muttering softly to himself as he wrote another long answer. Peter was trying to cheat off the person on his right.

Then, with a yawn, he looked two seats up and one over, to a dark-haired girl, who had one hand entwined in her own hair, writing lazilly. 'Why does she do that?' he thought. 'She's going to yank out that perfect hair.' That was Gen, the only girl in the school he hadn't managed to charm.

He stared, then scrawled a quick question to her on a spare bit of parchment, made sure no one was watching him, and lobbd it at her. He watched as she read it, the scrawled her answer, and threw it back to him. He asked asked what the first answer was and would she be interested in going out with him? She had wrote, in her small writing, the quick answer and a large NO at the bottom. 'Damn.' he thought.

Five minutes later, he had answered all he knew was doodling on another spare piece of parchment. 'This is so boring. I think my brain's melted.' he thought. Looking over to James, he couldn't help but snicker. James had fallen asleep and was drooling on his test. 'Gee, James. Nobody's going to be able to read your answers.'

He went back to glancing around at his fellow students. Most of them were sleeping or daydreaming or doodling. Anything but the exam. The only four people he could see working were Remus, Lily, Gen, and Snape. Even the Professors overseeing the exam, making sure no one was cheating, were bored.

He watched Gen as she yawned, stretched, and tossed her quill down. Either she was finished, or she, too, had given up. He felt a tiny pang of jealousy as he saw her mouth something to Remus, but, then, remembered he had helped her study last night, so it was probably a thank you.

James had woke up and was now staring at the hourglass, willing it to speed it. 'That's not going to work; it's only going to make it go slower.'

Finally, after Sirius had dozed off, the exam was over. He did a little happy dance, handed McGongall his half-done exam, and raced for the door, sending Gen, Lily, and a few others diving for cover. "I'm free!" he cheered.

"Until tomorrow." James reminded him, catching up.

"Crap."

A/n

Short, I know, but they're meant to be. Who next? And, I know I asked before, but should I do the girls, too?


	2. Gen

We Can Think of Better Things Than Tests

Chapter 2: Gen and Charms

Gen yawned. She didn't get much sleep the night before. 'Stupid studying.' she thought. 'Why do we have to do the exams all together anyway? Where's our breaks?' she said, staring at question 17. 'I know this! I know I know this one!' she thought.

But soon, she was glancing around the Hall, looking for her friends. 'Well, that's a shock. James is actually working on his. Remus is too, but of course he is. He's always working. All work and no play...' she thought, smiling.

She glanced at the hourglass. 'I've got enough time.' She sneaked another look around the Hall. Lily was rounding off another nice answer, no doubt. Marci was swatting at a fly that wouldn't leave her alone. Peter was trying to sneak a peek at Gen's paper. Celeste was running her fingers through her hair for the millionth time that morning. Sirius was seated in front of her, which she was glad. 'Now he won't be looking at me.' She sighed, and answered another couple of questions.

Soon, though, her mind began to wander. 'Maybe I can take my broom out later. I need the fresh air. Or, maybe I can talk James into sneaking to Honeyduke's and getting me something sweet. A nice nap would work too.' she thought with another yawn.

The next thing she knew, she as being shaken awake by Lily. "Gen, come on. The exam's over."

"But, Mummy, I don't even like ice cream sandwiches." Gen muttered.

"Gen, what are you talking about?" she heard Sirius ask.

"Aw, poor Gen. Too much studying."

Gen yawned. "Fine, I'm getting up." She muttered, then spotted James. "James, my dearest friend! Do me a favor?"

"Honeyduke's?" he asked.

"Please."

A/n

OK, who we wanna see next?


	3. James

We Can Think of Better Things Than Tests

A/n Wow, James just did beat out Remus by two votes, damn. lol. So, here's James! Yay!

Chapter 3: James and Transfiguration

'Man, this is going to be easy. I hope.' James thought, already on question nine. 'Good thing I don't have too short of an attention span. Oh, look! There's Lily! Now, what was I doing?' He stared at the test for a moment, trying to regain his thoughts. 'Oh, yeah, N.E.W.T.S.'

Nearly twenty uneventful minutes later, he was finished. 'That was easy. Go me!' he silently cheered.

He glanced around the Hall, trying to find the girls first. Lily was murmuring to herself as she scratched out an answer. Celeste and Marci were next to each other, Marci was bent over her test, writing as fast as she could. Celeste was, from the look of it, almost finished. Gen was a few seats away from Sirius, and she was thinking about her next answer, her quill resting on her parchment.

Sirius was sneaking a peek over at Gen. Peter was working hard on his own exam. Remus was also finished, and he gave James a quick thumbs-up.

'I am so dreading tomorrow.' James thought. 'Stupid Potions. Dammit, I hate Potions.' He looked back over to Gen, who had dozed off, her head resting on her arms. 'Aw, she's exhausted. There goes talking her into going down to the Quidditch Pitch later, for an end-of-exam race.'

James's stomach rumbled. 'Need... food...' he thought. 'Maybe I can fake sick and head off to the kitchens.'

"Time. Pass your papers forward. We don't need another exam attack like we had in fifth year, now do we?" Flitwick squeaked.

"Sirius, kitchen." James said, snatching Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "I'm starved."

A/n

Should I keep the boy-girl thing going or, no?


	4. Lily

We Can Think of Better Things Than Tests

A/n I was really in NO hurry to finish. I've been insulted. I won't be naming names, but I am very tempted to start blocking again. I'm also going to work on another songfic as soon as this goes up.

And, I've had two of my very best friends ask for Remus next, but, everyone else says boy-girl. Remus will be next chapter, I promise.

Chapter 4: Lily and Potions

'OK, Potions. Never been TOO fond of them, but, hey, at least I've passed... so far. Question 7: What effects do Polyjuice Potion... Polyjuice! What the hell is that? Oh, that might've been that lesson I missed because I was sick. Right, go on to the next one.'

As she went to write what she hoped was a correct answer, a ball of parchment hit her on the head. She glanced up; Sirius and James, behind the teachers' backs, were throwing parchment pieces at each other, obviously cheating. Or bored. But she still didn't approve of it. She gave a small sigh and continued on with her exam.

A few minutes later, and others around her were also getting barraged by paper balls. 'Immature.' she thought, finally throwing one back at James. 'But cute, I hate to say. Wait, what? Now I'M getting distracted! Shame on you, James Potter. Wait, he can't hear me. Oh, forget it.'

Once she was done, she started off daydreaming. She was taken out of her fantasy land by someone slapping on her desk. "Lily Evans, I am your conscience! I saw you throw that ball, and I am not pleased!" James said, laughing.

"Hey, wait, I'm her conscience, too!" Sirius whined. "So, say 'we'!"

"What?"

"We... we..." Sirius hissed.

"Oh, right. Wewe!" James snickered.

"You guys are so stupid." Lily laughed.


	5. Remus

We Can Think of Better Things Than Tests

Chapter 5: Our favorite Werewolf and Defense Against the Dark Arts

'Cake.' Remus thought. 'Piece of cake with ice cream ontop.' He was breezing through the Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. but one question stopped him briefly. 'Something about vampires. What do I know about vampires?' He ran his fingers through his hair in a sign of annoyance.

He glanced around the Hall. Everyone was into this exam, even James and Sirius. Peter was groaning to himself, wishing he had studied more. Lily, Celeste, and Marci were writing in a rushed way; Gen was nervously chewing on a fingernail.

'Right, back to vampires.' He scrawled a few lines, then examined his answer. It seemed right, so he went on. He laughed at the next question, and quickly answered that. 'Werewolves, honestly. These people are not testing me on that.'

Stretching, he glanced at the hourglass keeping their time. He had enough time, surely. Answering questions twenty-eight and twenty-nine, though, proved challenging. 'Wow, thought I knew more than that.' he thought, checking to see if he had spelled everything right.

He finished with about ten minutes to spare, so he double-checked his answers. Sirius had also finished, but he was talking to James in a mouthed conversation. Remus shook his head. 'I'm surprised they haven't got caught doing that yet.' he thought.

"Time!" Someone called.

"Glad, too. I was getting a bit claustrophobic." Gen muttered as she brushed past him. Lily laughed at her.

"It was easy." Sirius said, slapping Remus on the back. "Don't you think?"

"Absolutely."

A/n

Celeste or Marci next.


	6. Celeste

We Can Think of Better Things Than Tests

A/n They're so cheating, the7bells. lol.

Well, GinnyDragon54, Celeste was dating Remus, but now Gen is. And djdeb says Celeste, so Celeste it is.

Celeste's Herbology N.E.W.T.

'Plants, plants, bloody plants. I hate plants. Not to mention my allergies.' Celeste thought. 'I dread the practical exam this afternoon. Who really needs to know how to take care of plants in the real world? Potion makers, that's who.' She muttered to herself, crossing out another answer.

She managed to finish the exam, a shock to herself. As the others had done, she glanced around the Hall, looking for some familiar faces. James was not too hard to find; he was a few seats to her right. Gen was in front of him, with Sirius to her direct right. Remus was over on Celeste's left, with Lily and Peter a few seats from him. And Marci was directly in front of her.

'This stupid exam needs to hurry up. I'm sooo hungry.' Celeste thought with a small moan of hunger. 'Come on you stupid hourglass.' she pleaded silently.

"Well, everyone seems finished, so, you all get to leave a little early." Flitwick said, glancing around the Hall at the students, who were all finished, just as he assumed.

"Thank you, tiny man." Celeste sighed, rushing to catch the other three girls. "Have fun?" she asked them.

"Loads, thanks." Marci muttered.

"Extremely good fun." Lily added.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved." Celeste said. The others agreed, and they headed off towards the kitchen.

A/n

I'll be working on another Baby Harry ficlet after I update, so look for it.


	7. Peter

We Can Think of Better Things Than Tests

Chapter 7: Peter takes Muggle Studies

'I thought this class was supposed to be easy! Curse you, Sirius, not letting me study.' Peter thought angrilly. Last night, Sirius had said that Muggle Studies was too easy, and Peter didn't need to study. He had even gone so far as to hide Peter's Muggle Studies textbook.

"We, that is to say, I, think you're wasting your time." Sirius had said, playing keep away with Peter's book.

'Wasting my time? Look at you! She doesn't even like you and all you do is fawn over her.' Peter accidentally knocked his ink bottle over, sending it splattering to the floor.

He, of course, was thinking of Gen, who was on his right, writing away, nearly at the bottom of her parchment. Sirius was behind her, staring off into space, already finished. James had also finished and was doodling lazilly on his exam. Remus, Celeste, and Lily were on the other side of the room, all still working. And Marci was engrossed in her exam, too, writing in a small, cramped handwriting.

'Oh, man, only five minutes left? I'm doomed!' he silently squeaked, writing anything and everything that came to mind.

"Quills down!" Peter groaned at that announcement; he couldn't round off his answer, which was definately going to cost him.

"Well, Peter? Was it easy?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"No, Sirius, it wasn't. Thanks a whole hell of a lot."

"You're welcome!"

A/n

One more to go.


	8. Marci

We Can Think of Better Things Than Tests

A/n I really don't know. I think it's impossible to flunk that. Lol.

Chapter 8: Marci and Arithmancy

'Why did I ever take this class? It's so hard!' Marci sighed as she calculated another answer on a spare bit of parchment already riddled with mathematical problems. 'Oh, well, no backing out now. I'm almost finished. Just need to get this one last test out of the way and I never want to even THINK math again in my entire life.'

She muttered to herself, scratching out another answer and thinking Gen and Remus were smart for not taking this class. Of course, they had Divination to deal with, but, still, they got a little break. Granted, they were probably studying, but, still, no math for them.

Even Sirius and James, normally goofing, were engrossed in their exam. 'Arithmancy's good for something.' Marci thought with a smile.

She scratched at her chin with her quill, humming very softly to herself. 'Right, I'm never giong to finish this.' she thought with a glance at the hourglass. She had about nine questions left with only a little over ten minutes in time.

Marci breathed a quick sigh of relief after time was up. "So glad I never have to see that again." she said, stuffing her quill in her bag.

"Me either." Sirius muttered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I plan on a weeklong nap."

"Same here." James yawned loudly. "I'll be surprised if I make it to the Common Room."

Marci giggled. "I'll leave you where you drop. You're too heavy for me to carry and I don't feel like dragging you."

"Thanks, Marci, I knew I could count on you.

A/n

Tada? The enders. Yay? Ha, must finish Welcome Home today or tomorrow. Someone remind me.


End file.
